wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vestal
overview vestal - ♀ - 15 - mudwing ''purpose''/''creator'' embodiment of hestia, goddess of the hearth, architecture, and community the oldest of experiments, the first created the peaceful meditator immunity to fire, consistent warmth, extremely empathetic Note: Vestal has declared that they accept both "they/them" and "she/her" pronouns. To avoid confusion, she/her is used in the file. Note I: it's too easy to forget around here. Starting a series of notes to remember the things I'd rather not. :phenotype shorter than expected *Short and petite *Mainly a dark, mahogany brown (#571d00) *Underscales are pale golden-tan (#c97f1e) *Wings gradient through reds/oranges/pale yellow, following a fire-like pattern *Eyes are strange, pale butter-yellow (#fffcb5) *Old burn mark on left foreleg Vestal is a smaller experiment, leaning towards the shorter, more petite end of the spectrum, leading to most scientists to believe she is a younger subject. They couldn't be more wrong; as Vestal was the very first subject the scientists made, the very first successful attempt. Her build is slight and stout, as if she was a bird, ready to take flight. She stands at an average height, neither straightening her spine or slouching down, perfectly balanced and obedient. Vestal is a dark reddish-brown. Too close to brown to be maroon, but too much red to be simply brown. They are dark mahogany, like red mud. A color of dried blood, long after warfare has passed. Her spines are darker, more chocolate than her main scales. Still red, of course, as if it was stained. Her horns are lighter, less maroon. Her horns are simply dark beige, with no extra flair added. A rough draft, plain and simple. Her underscales are pale golden/beige, more yellow than tan. Not quite gold, but not just a flat color. It glimmers and shines with reflected light, other colors dancing through. The color is lighter than her main scales. An old, faded, pale red burn mark stretches across her left foreleg. A decently sized mark, it was a mistake from exposing her to fire before enabling her ability with mud. Her eyes are the most peculiar, a pale butter-yellow that no MudWing has. It paints the picture of pale wildflowers on a spring meadow, matching the comforting aesthetic the Hestia experiment was meant to embody. We suspect other DNA was added, but no research has been done to confirm it. Her wings are beautiful, patterned like flames. The dark border of her scales is lit up with the pale yellow fading to a darker yellow to orange to red, like flame. The yellow centers around the inner part of her wing, where each "wing bone" meets the bone. White hot, not yet blue. The hottest part of her flame. It fades out to a brilliant red at the tips, spanning yellow and orange all the way down. One of the more average experiments, so to speak. Vestal is not particularly remarkable, but her charismatic personality leaves her important. While the others don decorative scales and armored plates, Vestal is simple, a flat rough draft. Note XI: is it so terrible that i feel slighted by the others? after all, why would you want a rough draft when you have a final copy? :behavior extremely agreeable *Even-tempered *Very rarely angry *Empathetic *Maternal figure *We have found that Vestal is excellent at calming the other experiments. Vestal is placid, consistently calm despite the shenanigans of the other experiments. Her even disposition renders her a simple experiment to work with. Many new scientists are introduced to Vestal first, seeing as she is the least likely to tear them to shreds. Obedient to a fault, Vestal follows the instructions given to her unless they directly conflict with her beliefs. However, this is rare, and we have learned to not limit her range, for she will not obey that command. Vestal is a free spirit. We suspect the only reason she has not wormed her way out of the facility is because she fears for the younger experiments. Vestal is directed by emotion, making decisions based on common sense and her thoughts on the matter. Her emotions are usually positive and realistic, allowing her to make sensible choices while considering her own emotions in the matter. She is an extremely empathetic subject. It has been noted that she can calm fellow experiments, guiding them onto a better path. She maintains neutral/positive relationships with the other subjects. More can be found in the interactions sector. Subject 728 is frequently found assisting the scientists, more staff than experiment. She is incredibly understanding, willing to listen to anyone and offer an encouraging word or a piece of advice. Vestal is a maternal figure to some of the younger ones, encouraging them through the tests and conditioning, praising them after a minor achievement. We know Vestal makes her way to their rooms by the vents, but we're not worried. Vestal couldn't do any harm. Vestal rarely loses her temper, only becoming mildly worried or slightly disappointed. She may be good at hiding behind masks. We don't know. Vestal is a mysterious experiment, appearing simple and flat, but with much more behind the face. More information is required. We have noticed that Vestal is hiding something. She often turns quiet when left to her own devices, tinkering with something in her own mind. This experiment has hidden depth. But we aren't worried. The Hestia experiment won't be getting into any trouble, we're sure of it. We suspect Vestal is under some severe form of stress. The shadows beneath her eyes grow with every day, and she refuses to ingest the drugs we offer to help her sleep. They don't help, either. It is likely all the emotion Vestal has been bottling up and the extreme amount of worry she goes through, watching the drama unfold. Vestal's current opinion is unclear. She has always managed to divert the question. Note XLIV: they don't know i've added my own notes into my file. why would they? i can tell them anything they need to know about me, and no one doubts me. the files were my land, mine until the athena experiment popped up. but i don't spite her. it suits her better than me. :abilities very little genetic ability *weaker experiment *less powerful than most, matching hestia from the myths *rough draft, we were not sure of the limits we had when adding abilities Strength Agility Speed Mental Fire- #728 is able to breathe fire at all times, unlike a normal MudWing. This is likely due to the fact that she is constantly warm, forever remaining at a healthy temperature that allows her to breathe fire. More about her body temperature regulation in the next section. She is also able to control the heat of the flame. Temperature Regulation- As stated before, this allows #728 to breathe fire at all times. It also prevents her from getting sick from extreme cold or heat. The mutation was not expected, but it prevents her from getting cold or overheating, a benefit. Empathy- Not a genetic ability, one she's learned. Likely her young mind picking up on how to protect others. We believe she was the bigwings of her sib group that she was removed from, but the data was never recorded. Fire Resistance- #728 came from a blood-red egg, meaning she recovers quickly from flame. Unfortunately, she has a burn mark, as we forgot that she would have to be exposed to mud before her genetics developed. Note XCV: they are so arrogant, thinking their files tell all. there is much they don't know about me. :interactions has positive/neutral interactions [[Jupiter (Fear)|'Jupiter']] (Subject 161)- something about how vestal defers to jupiter, reenforcing 161's leader-like position?? [[Lyre|'Lyre']] (Subject 232) Poseidon (Subject ###) [[Sunflower|'Sunflower']] (Subject 412)- worries about her and her depression, etc. [[Enlighten|'Enlighten']] (Subject 562)- tbd w/ rp Solaris (RD) (Subject 657)- unconcerned, other subject seems fine [[Fengári|'Fengári']] (Subject 426) Marzia (Subject 287) Aphrodite (Subject ###) Jet (Owned by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) (Subject 641) [[Dassault|'Dassault']] (Subject 747) Note C: now you see. i have no real friends here except my notebook and pencil. it's no wonder i can write a hundred notes in less than a month and still have time for everything they test on me :history simplistic hatching * really curious, tried to bite everything just to see what would happen * mostly uneventful * attempted to expose to flame, burned her and she breathed fire for the first time. * exposed to mud after being accidentally burned year I * learned basic speech * very curious, asks many questions * understands her creation and purpose * responds to 728 year II * second successful experiment was created * dubbed herself vestal * will only react to Vestal now * cooperative, rarely breathes fire unless it is a test year III * noted as showing very little aggression to the second experiment * fire can change temperature ** unsure if this is something she actively controls or just follows the whims of her moods * empathetic and can be found comforting the younger experiment year IV * extremely sick, we fear for her * pallor is gray * learned to write year V * mostly recovered * asked about the outside world year VI * obedient * very kind to other subjects * fully recovered from year IV's illness * asked for a journal and pen, we have refused year VII * cameras were taken out of her room at her request * we fear she may be crawling through the vents * we are not worried, she has no desire to leave * notebook requests continue AFTER YEAR 7, WE HAVE SHIFTED TO ONLY RECORDING SIGNIFICANT INCIDENTS year X * we gave her a notebook. year XIII * vestal has not been sleeping. we are worried about her mental stability. if she collapses, the others may follow suit. she holds the others up. year XV * insists everything is fine. we doubt this. * mood has been foul for the past month. year XVI * a semblance of a normal sleeping routine has returned. * their mood has improved * if she had any mental illness, we believe it has improved year XX * begun visiting the outside more VESTAL'S ACTIVITY HAS NOT DIFFERED RECENTLY. LOG CONCLUDED. Note CCCXXIX: i'm so tired of bottling everything in. but i don't want to spill it all out and hurt someone. :images undecorated Vestal.jpeg|sby|link=User:Sbyman Note MXXIII: i'm scared. i'm so scared. and admitting it makes me even more scared. :other trivial things to note *ID is one of the highest numbers, second only to the hermes experiment. it took... many tries to create a sentient hestia experiment **many others turned out too heartless, too weak, or ill. **most were not terminated, many died simply of disease or illness or genetic malfunction *oldest experiment in the lab, has seen all the others hatch **we suspect she understands the specific needs of each experiment, needs that are not written in the files as they are less relevant *shows a preference for gentle light, do not let her enclosure become completely dark or intensely bright **keep the hearth in the center of the room lit and ensure vestal has sufficient firewood Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Artificially Created Category:MudWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+